From Time to Time
From Time to Time is an episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer. It could also be considered to be an episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock and The Algonquin Four. The episode also crosses over with Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective, and The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Dorothy Parker - Annie Savage *Colonel Tick-Tock - Craig Cackowski *Trick Clock - Hal Lublin *K of the Cosmos - Paul F. Tompkins *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin *Adventurekateer Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Heroic Hal (Announcer) - Hal Lublin Plot Abby Adams calls Amelia to let her know that a time breach has been detected in New York City in 1932. Amelia wonders if this disturbance could be Timejackers, but Abby suspects krauts. Abby tells Amelia to be careful. Amelia heads to 1932. Meanwhile, in New York in 1932, Heroic Hal introduces The Algonquin Four, however, Houdini, Benchley and Wilson are nowhere to be found, much to Dorothy Parker's confusion. Colonel Tick-Tock soon arrives on the scene, with Trick Clock, and says that her companions have been whisked away in time and she's in danger herself. Tick-Tock tells Dorothy he'll put her in a time bubble to protect her, despite Dorothy being scared of bubbles. Amelia arrives, and upon seeing Dorothy Parker in a bubble, assumes Tick-Tock is a foe, knowing how Dorothy is afraid of bubbles. She fires up her handheld time ordinance, T.H.I.N.G.A.M.A.J.I.G., (Temporal Handheld Ideal Navigator / Global Anywhen Mechanism Allowing Journeys Inter-Globally) and uses it against the time bubble. She also attempts to use her gun, but Trick Clock auto-ages it. She instead pulls out Excalibur, still moist from the Lady in the Lake. Tick-Tock also pulls out Excalibur, still warm from King Arthur's embrace. Tick-Tock and Amelia sword fight, and compliment each other's sword fighting as well. Trick Clock tells Tick-Tock to stand down, as Amelia possesses a T.H.I.N.G.A.M.A.J.I.G. which is British Chronowear. Amelia says that the Brits gave them Chronotechnology to assist in the war effort, and Tick-Tock must not know that as it hasn't happened in his timeline yet. Dorothy Parker insists that both Tick-Tock and Amelia Earhart are good guys. Trick Clock confirms that what Amelia has said is true according to future history files. Amelia and Tick-Tock stick their Excaliburs back into history but pull out banana cream pies, and Dorothy is suddenly wearing a clown suit. A cart of pies appears behind them, and everyone fights the strong urge to pie each other in the face, until they each pie themselves. Tick-Tock announces that his scan is being superseded. He instead is detecting Fun and Whimsy, and K of the Cosmos reveals himself, then introduces himself at length. Dorothy, Tick-Tock and Trick Clock all remember him, though not fondly. K says he's there to mush up different Earths, though Dorothy protests that as she knows both Tick-Tock and Amelia, they can't be mashing up worlds, they're all from the same world. K says that instead he moved the entire building, and moved some of their timeline into someone else's. He disappeared the other Algonquin Four just to lure Tick-Tock and Amelia there. Tick-Tock asks Trick Clock where and when they are, but Trick Clock is gone. Amelia likewise can't call Abby. Tick-Tock asks who's Earth they're on, and Phillip Fathom enters, declaring it's his Earth, and introduces himself in his usual way. He also tells K exactly who he is, and forces K to say something embarrassing in order to make him to leave, as per K's agreement. K reveals that in his home universe of Dimension Blue, it looks like he's basically made entirely of butts. Fathom tells K to go home, and leaves. K says that Fathom wouldn't know whimsy if it killed his parents at sea. K returns Trick Clock, much to Tick-Tock's relief. K opens up space holes (like time holes, but purple and does different stuff.) Amelia tells Dorothy, Tick-Tock and Trick Clock she hopes to run into them again, and Tick-Tock agrees that they will run into each other from time to time. After they leave, K says that he's putting the rest of the Algonquin Four back. He then calls Adventurekateer Patrick out of hiding. Patrick wished upon a star to be a sidekick to a hero who would take him on adventures, and he knew Captain Laserbeam would never do so. He had heard that Phillip Fathom might be open to a sidekick, and had come here to ask him. K heard the wish, as he was lounging around on the star. He tells Patrick to go through the remaining space hole, and lend Colonel Tick-Tock a hand. Patrick agrees, and enters the space hole. K then asks where he should go next and insinuates he may or may not visit Frank and Sadie Doyle, before leaving. Notes *This episode confirms The Chronopatrol Universe theory, that Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer takes place in the same universe as The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock, which also means that it takes in the same universe as Jefferson Reid, Ace American. *It also confirms that K is capable of cross-universe travel, and that other Thrilling Adventure Hour segments are in different universes. *K hints at possibly visiting Frank and Sadie Doyle in the Beyond Belief, which would be difficult to do in a live show, as both Frank and K are played by Paul F. Tompkins. Continuity * This is the 215th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The prior episode is Beyond Belief - All About Evil. * The next episode is Bucatino Business ads, Fan-Only Q&A from Wellington, New Zealand, and the Nerdist Panel at San Diego Comic Con. * The prior episode in Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer canon is Democratic Unconventions (TAH #182). * The next episode in Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer canon is Venus on a Half Shell (TAH #233). * The prior episode in The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock canon is Confederates (TAH #174). * The next episode in The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock canon is Refurbished (TAH #229). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on March 7, 2015 and released on July 13, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:Amelia Earhart episodes Category:Colonel Tick-Tock episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:March 2015 segments Category:Crossovers